


Making An Alliance

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob is nervous about the way Tony makes him feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making An Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Making An Alliance  
> Pairing: Gob Bluth/Tony Wonder  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Gob is nervous about the way Tony makes him feel.  
> Notes: Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon where the prompt was Arrested Development, GOB/Tony Wonder, unmasked.  
> Disclaimer: Arrested Development is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

This is scarier than any of his public performances but maybe letting Tony see behind his confident persona might be worth if it meant finding someone who'd actually care about him and someone who Michael would most definitely not try to steal.

"Gob, you haven't said something for quite some time", says Tony putting his hand on Gob's leg, "do you think you could be with someone who can't always maintain their stage presence?"

"At least you have presence," blurts out Gob, "I mean my illusions should speak for themselves but the answer's yes, maybe we can make magic together."


End file.
